


Let Your Heart Be Light

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry was not ready, Christmas, Established Relationship, Joe loves his kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry wasn't ready for this heart to heart. Not with Joe. Not on Christmas.





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> So, this was written in an hour because I refused to be late on another holiday story! Sorry? D:
> 
> This is unbetaed, because no one in their right mind would be available for beta duties at 11:30pm on Christmas.

~*~

Barry stared out the windows; Christmas was unseasonably warm this year, so there wasn't any snow on the ground. On one hand, Barry kind of missed it—on the other, the cold affected him more with the Speed Force running through him.

Behind him, his friends and family were fighting playfully over the open chairs, arguing over whether they were going to watch _The Grinch_ or _A Miracle on 34th St_ first. Caitlin had made the case earlier for _It's a Wonderful Life_ , but she'd been voted down immediately. And honestly, If he never saw that movie again, it would be too soon.

Joe came up beside him, glancing out the window at the street in the casual way he did when he had something to say, and then looked at Barry from the corners of his eyes. "Hey, Barr."

"Hey." Barry settled back on his heels and slid his hands in his pockets. "You okay? You've been weird the last couple of weeks."

Joe laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess I have. How about we go outside for a second?"

Barry shot Joe a curious look. "Now that sounds serious."

Joe draped his arm over Barry's shoulders and pulled him into a sideways hug. "Only a little serious, I think."

Barry nodded, confusion itching beneath his skin as he stepped out into the humid air, Joe following quietly behind him. They sat together on the stairs and stretched their legs out, Barry looking up into the sky while Joe waved to one of their neighbors.

"So." Joe leaned against the stair rail and looked at Barry. "Got anything you want to tell me?"

Barry frowned, wracking his brain for something he hadn't said. Work was fine, everything was on time there. They didn't have a meta attacking this week, not with the Rogues keeping things quiet. Everything had been surprisingly good. "Nope."

"Hmm." Joe nodded and looked down at his hands. "Okay then. You asked if I was okay—and I am, don't worry about that. It just took me a couple of weeks to get there."

"Okay?" Barry frowned. Joe was giving him one of those meaningful looks, like he was trying to make Barry understand something without saying the words, but Barry was genuinely lost. He shook his head, raising one of his hands in a half-hearted shrug, and Joe curled his hand over the back of his neck.

"I met your boyfriend."

Barry could almost hear the record scratch of his thoughts as he tried to make sense of Joe's words. Wait, _Joe_ met _Len_? _When_? And why hadn't Len _said_ anything?

"What?" Barry asked intelligently.

"Leonard Snart." And there went any possibility of Barry trying to talk his way out of this. Joe didn't even sound angry, just matter of fact. That somehow made it worse. And a little more terrifying. "He said you were having some trouble trying to talk to me."

"Joe—" Barry's throat was dry, and he swallowed once before licking his lips. "I—I… um."

Joe knocked their shoes together. "Hey, kiddo. Take a breath." Joe waited until Barry pulled in one full breath before continuing. "Looks like he was right. I don't want to fight about it, okay? And I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

"I guess I thought I'd have more time to figure out how I was going to say it," Barry admitted. "He just… _Len_ told you?"

"Yeah." Joe grinned and shook his head. "I can't believe it either." He reached out, and Barry leaned into the weight of Joe's hand on his shoulder. "Do you love him?"

Barry nodded, unable to trust his voice around the thickness of his throat.

"And he loves you?"

Barry nodded again, this time a little slower, a little more thoughtful. "Yeah. I think he does."

Joe nodded. "Okay."

"That's it?" Barry laughed and shot Joe a skeptical look, crossing his arms over his chest.

Joe smacked their shoes together again. "I'm trying to be better. You and Iris are both adults and I've got to start treating you like it. But if he gets arrested again, I'm giving you an earful."

"Okay." Barry's eyes stung, and he rubbed the heel of his palm at the corners, trying to stave off his relieved tears. It was like the weight of the secret lifted off his shoulders like it was nothing, and Barry couldn't believe it'd taken Len doing something like this before he even realized it was there.

"And I'm sorry." Joe straightened and pulled Barry into another sideways sort of hug. "I'm sorry that you didn't feel safe enough to tell me that you were seeing him. I love you, Barr. Nothing's gonna change that."

"I love you too, Joe." Barry's eyes stung worse and his voice wobbled, but he only just managed to keep it together, rubbing his hand over his face again.

The door opened, and Iris poked her head out. "Hey, we decided on _The Grinch_! Get back in here before you miss it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Joe called out, and he patted Barry's shoulder one more time. "Come on. I think Cisco's got some of that lighter fluid you drink in a flask somewhere. You can sneak it into Aunt Esther's eggnog."

"Sounds good," Barry agreed. "Thanks."

Joe grinned as they stood and dusted off their slacks. "Just think of this as your Christmas miracle. It's a pretty good one, as far as miracles go."

"Yeah." Barry followed Joe back up the stairs and into the house; Cisco and Iris had saved him a spot on the sofa, with Wally and Caitlin taking up a few chairs, and Joe eyed his favorite recliner affectionately before he went into the kitchen to get the pitcher of eggnog.

Barry had always had more than his share of miracles, and he had more blessings than he could count. Tonight, he would be grateful.

Tomorrow, he'd ask Len what the hell he'd been thinking.

~*~


End file.
